Albinid Economy
With the Consortium serving as middle-man between the mass-producing Hyla and the the Albinid marketplace, common components are costlier in the Emerald City. Albinid subsidize the higher component costs through use of a collective. This collective is funded through a series of taxes. When a player deposits real-world money into the game it is taxed 10% with this percentage going into the collective. (e.g. $10.00USD will deposit 900Ҩ into the players wallet, the remainder will be deposited into a collective.) Collective Every transaction within the Albinid marketplace will be taxed 10% by the Albinid council. This money will enter a collective fund. This fund will be used to award Albinid players up to 50% of the cost of common components. Any Albinid can access this collective fund to buy components on the commodities market to engineer hardware or pharma for sale on the Auxi. The revenue from this sale will be divided between the Albinid player, the Albinid collective and the Consortium (70%, 20%, 10%.) The biggest advantage an Albinid player will have is the subsidized components. This will give them more money to invest in schematics which will allow for the engineering of better hardware, thus increased profit margin. Fees The collective will be charged a percentage each week by the Deist bank as payment in the IMF-like scheme. Controlled Commodities The unique habitats and ecology of each race gives them exclusive elements and commodities in which they control supply of. Any Albinid may opt to invest into the acquisition of these commodities. This investment fund - independant of the component collective - can be utilized to subsidize reapers. If purchasing a reaper with these funds the player will add a % fee on each transaction involving the harvested commodity. This money would be pooled and distributed as income to the network of investors. Water Albinid players have the option of harvesting water. This harvest will be sold to the Albinid elite for distribution to the water-hungry desert. Needed beyond fresh drinking water, the H₂O will be needed for agriculture. Certain human classes may want/need it to grow their own food. The seed bank on-board the ark will provide a capsule filled with plant DNA of familiar earthen vegetables. Albind reapers extract frozen atmosphere before shipping it to the desert where it liquifies and is distributed. As a result of the demand for water it is regarded by the market as a major commodity. The Albinid elite control its supply, thus controlling its cost. This has resulted in water wars within the human/Khor communities. Due to its scarcity and privatization, water is a main source of conflict between the intellectual Deist and the market-driven Consortium regime. Silicon The entire Albinid habitat is literally swimming with silicon. The abundance of this element makes its infeasable to produce synthetically. An Albinid player character may opt to harvest silicon in order to either sell on the marketplace or utilize as a mechanical engineer. The added benefit of harvesting silicon is reaping the occasional sentient orb or a scry, both very valuable. Silicon is vital for circuitry due to its high conductivity. Some of the Rare Earth's most rare components are silicon-based entities that can boost Trooper Intellect . Albinid Reapers harvest inert silicon, random drops of components are common. The items rarity governs its chance to be harvested. Due to the material benefits, silicon will be more enticing to reap but water may be the smartest investment.